


The Love Song of the Square Root Minus One

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [3]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie compares notes on her past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Song of the Square Root Minus One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011. Posting for archiving purposes. Title from the Richard Siken poem of the same name.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Attentive

Connie was seventeen the first time she had sex. She remembers the quilt, and her hands fisting in the sheets. She’s not sure why her first time reminds her of Mike, but as his hands set her on his desk, and run down her thigh slowly, Connie tugs at his tie, and angles her head to the side to let Mike’s lips slide delicately against her neck.

And, in that instant, Connie remembered what it was about her first time that reminded her of being with Mike. Mike was one of the most attentive people she’d ever had sex with.


End file.
